


Blame it on the Rain

by phantisma



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excuse for sex...okay, Buffy and Sam and Dean are affected by the rain, as an excuse to write about the three of them having sex....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Rain

Thunder cracked the air, startling Buffy out of arguing with the two men who she’d spent the last two days trying to alternately protect and ditch. The night was darker than most, the heavy cloud blocking out the half moon and stars. Even the lightening seemed muted as it staked into the ground in the distance. More thunder followed and she gave up glaring at the younger of the two brothers to look up into the sky.

“Looks like more rain,” she said, though the thick, cold drops of water already falling on her face made the statement less than necessary.

The older brother was pulling his coat up over his head as the drops came down harder. “I saw a shelter…” he said as he headed off at a half run.

There were demons…or something to worry about, and Buffy thought that should be more important than escaping the rain, though she followed, the other man jogging beside her. They reached the building…or what might have once been a building and Dean jumped up and down to shake the water off him.

They were all drenched to the skin, but the summer air was warm. Buffy had been passing through the southern edge of New York on her way into Pennsylvania to pick up a stray Slayer who had gotten herself into a bit of trouble when the strange behavior of some of the locals had given her a reason to poke around the little town. She’d run into the boys, literally, in the graveyard the first night just as the downpour ended. She’d been sure she was chasing a vampire, but it disappeared into thin air as her body collided with the two brothers.

Buffy pushed wet hair out of her eyes and turned to resume her argument, but stopped as Dean’s hand circled her waist and pulled her close. She tried to pull away as his lips covered hers, his tongue sliding over her lips.

“Dean.” She heard Sam’s voice and Dean’s lips slipped away, just as she’d relaxed into his touch.

“Hmmm?” Dean’s eyes flashed upwards, and Buffy felt more hands, pulling her away, turning her.

“My turn.” Sam said breathlessly as he bent to kiss her too. Buffy felt oddly aroused, her mouth sliding open at the slightest hint of Sam’s tongue, her head turning as Dean’s arms wrapped around her from behind and his lips glanced over the skin of her neck.

There was something wrong with this. Buffy couldn’t think past the warmth of their bodies pressed against her, hot lips exploring her neck and collarbone. “We should…mmmm.” She moaned as Dean’s teeth nipped at the tender spot on the back of her neck. “Bad guys.”

“Demons.” Sam added, his hands sliding up from her waist now and under her wet shirt, his thumb caressing in circles on her flesh.

“Yes, Demons…and we should…”

“Kill them.” Dean said, turning her to claim her mouth. Sam’s hands had found her breasts, rubbing them through the wet material of her bra.

She pulled back slightly, dazed and trying to concentrate. “Whoever is doing this….we’ve been….affected.” She closed her eyes as Dean pulled her closer and Sam followed, her body sandwiched between them so closely she could feel every intention

“Affected…”Dean echoed, his hands now vying with Sam’s beneath her shirt.

“We need to do something.” Buffy protested, but didn’t push them away.

“Doing something now.” Dean said.

“Hmmm…you taste like strawberries.” Buffy said after Sam’s deep kiss made her knees wobbly. Thoughts of demons and the odd behavior of the townspeople faded as hands found the button of her jeans. Lips and tongues and teeth touched her skin, and her shirt was peeled off. It was a blur, brother to brother as she turned beneath their touch, never able to get them close enough to satisfy the growing need that burned away all other thoughts.

The rain found its way into the tiny space, dripping from holes in the roof and walls, but she hardly noticed as she was lifted from the floor, and wrapped her legs around Sam’s waist, closing her eyes as he filled her and kissed her and Dean’s naked chest pressed against her back. They stumbled a little as she started to move her hips, Sam’s deep groans vibrating against her throat. Then Dean was moving closer, matching the movement of his body with moves of his own and she cried out in unexpected pleasure as the three of them melded into a single body.

Fire shot through her body and the pouring of the rain only fueled it, burning her skin and driving her closer to orgasm. Their panting was lost in the sounds of the downpour. Sam’s kiss turned harsh, teeth on her lips as he bucked up against her and the pressure of the movement sent her hurtling over the edge. Dean was only seconds behind, his hands wrapping in her hair to pull her back toward him so he could hold her against him.

Then there was heavy breathing, stepping away. Buffy felt cold, empty. She wanted their warmth. They came together again, hands exploring, lips questing. “I…don’t think I can stop.” She whispered it, though she wasn’t sure who it was meant for.

“Don’t.” they both whispered back.

 

The sound of a rooster marking the arrival of morning was not the kind of thing Buffy was used to, but then, neither was waking up in a falling down lean-to shack, naked and sandwhiched between two naked brothers.

Her head hurt, as if they’d been out drinking the night before. She groaned and sat up slowly, scanning about for her clothes. She’d been doing fine, working on a lead when she’d bumped into them again for the third night. The only difference was that she’d found them before the start of the rain, instead of when it was ending.

That was it. She could blame the rain. Buffy pealed herself out of the pile of man limbs and set about finding her clothes. All but a sock and her underwear anyway. She thought about leaving them a note, but decided instead she’d just leave the oddness of the town to them to solve. It did seem to be more their business than hers.

Half way out of town, she pulled out her vibrating phone. She smiled as Sam’s message scrolled onto the screen. He’d come to the same conclusion. She flipped the phone closed on the words, “Blame it on the rain.”


End file.
